fakegamefandomcom-20200214-history
Mario e Luigi: Squadra dei Sogni
Mario_e_Luigi:_Squadra_dei_Sogni is an alternate Italian version of the game Mario and Luigi: Dream Team. (The original game and all of it's characters belong to Nintendo. I do not own any of their content and will not take credit for their work) Plot The plot is exactly the same though it's slightly altered due to gameplay changes designed to make the game smoother and more fun to play. Gameplay Mechanics Additions to the Original There are several post game dungeons to conquer once you defeated Dreamy Bowser. New Game + is unlocked when you beat the game. This mode allows you take all your stats, items, badges and equipment. A few new bosses (Smouldergeist X, Dreamy Mario X, Big Massif's Disciples X, Wiggler X, Popple X, Kamek X, Dry Bowser and King Boo) have been introduced in the game's Battle Ring. Differences to the Original The tutorials have been cut down. The ones at the beginning are gone and the ones that remain are completely optional. You can skip cutscenes, a feature that will no doubt be useful to many players. Gyro controls are now optional and have been improved for those who still want them. The Battle Ring is unlocked after you beat the game instead of mid way through. As a result, the player doesn't fight Grobot X to obtain one of the Ulti-Bed pieces. A plot change during the Ultibed has Popple catch wind of the player's intention to craft the Ultibed. Once the player has collected all the pieces, Popple will get into a fight with a Wiggler and you have to bail him out. Once the Wiggler is defeated, he'll betray you, thanking you for making the Ultibed and tries to take you out. Popple not only has a few new attacks but has his own battle theme. His role in the game's story has been expanded and ends with him being taken out by Antasma. Antasma himself has a few new scenes and has an expanded role. He's responsible for several of the bosses attacking the player. He's also revealed to have been manipulating some of Popple's decisions during the game's story. Once you make it to Neo Bowser Castle, you'll be ambushed by Bowser and Antasma who will challenge you to a rematch. The Battle Ring has been changed. The turn limit has been removed and replaced with a grading system and the Boss Categories have been altered so you can fight Real Bosses, Dream Bosses and the Battle Medley. You can also choose to just fight the bonus bosses(though you have to pay 1000 coins every time you do so) Unlockables Sound Test: Once you beat the game, you can listen to every piece of music in the game. The Battle Ring: An optional area in Pi'llo Castle that allows you to fight the X Bosses, stronger versions of the game's main bosses with new colour schemes. New Game +: A mode that allows you to play the game again with all your items, equipment, badges and stats. You can also choose to play on Normal Mode, Hard Mode or Nightmare Mode. Hard Mode: A mode that increases all enemy and boss stats, allows the player to only have 10 of each item, sends you back to the title screen if you die and does not allow Easy Mode. *The Battle Ring and the Secret Islands are not affected.* Nightmare Mode: An alternate mode that gives bosses new attack patterns, new moves and different colours schemes. It also has the same difficulty as Hard Mode but allows you infinite continues if you die. Secret Islands: Once you beat the game, you can unlock several post game dungeons that each have their own enemies and bosses to beat. Trivia Hard Mode doesn't allow continues and sends you back to the title screen once you die, something that the first two Mario and Luigi games did. This version of the game was only released in Japan, the USA, UK, Australia and Italy. Nightmare Mode is similar to the Extra Modes in the Kirby games. Related Games Mario e Luigi: Socio di EpocaCategory:Nintendo Category:Turn Based RPG Category:KingofDespairSS's Ideas